


Howl

by Rakuen



Series: Howl [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), RedBeauty, redsnow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakuen/pseuds/Rakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Set in the enchanted forest before the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl

She awoke naked and bruised, filth and blood smeared across her body. Forcing her eyes to open she stared immediately at the ceiling of the damp cave she had found herself in this time. Scenes from the night before flashed through her memory, trying to piece together the events from the shattered images fluttering through her mind had never worked, she would always find out what had occurred from town criers, and from the hunter posters plastered around taverns and barns, stating the reward for her death or capture, along with a crudely drawn image of a wolf. 

She sighed, and pushed herself up onto her elbows, narrowly avoiding scraping her scalp along the cavern roof she looked down at herself with distaste and attempted to examine the wounds splayed across her entirety. From what she could tell she'd mainly stuck to hunting animals this full moon, though the child's doll lay callously beside her led her to believe she'd gone to look for something more to play with.   
She shook herself and looked around, searching the darkness for anything which could cover her profanity, to no prevail. She twisted her body along the floor she knelt on all fours, her back absorbing the cold moisture emanating from the rocks above. She moved carefully, drudging her palms and shins through the wet mud, pushing aside anything particularly hard for fear of pulling up some bones, or anything else of equal horror. As she approached the opening, the light grew stronger, forcing her eyes to cower beneath their lids and her skin to beat with the warmth of dawn. Pushing her head and shoulders out into the open air she raised her hand to shadow her eyes and pried them open.

"Oh dear..." The words stuck Ruby in her tracks, sight unmoving on the woman running towards her, her unscathed hair bouncing as she hurdled over a fallen tree, a book clenched to her bosom. Stunned, she searched her mind for a reason why a young lady would be exiting a dark hole in the middle of the woods at the early hours of the morning... naked... but before long the brunette had reached her, and thrown herself onto her knees, the look of dread moulded onto her face.  
"Are you alright!? What are you doing out here!?' she fretted,  
"I was thinking the same thing..." The woman pulled off her red overcoat to reveal pure white sleeves and a tight leather waistcoat, and threw it over Ruby's shoulders.  
"thank you" she croaked, delicately examining the woman, comparing what she would have looked like right now to this cleverly dressed figure staring directly back into her eyes,  
"Come on, we have a camp nearby, you must be freezing..." hypnotised by the comforting feel of the woman's hand being placed upon her back, and the soft flow of her voice, Ruby pushed herself out from the enclave, her eyes fixed solidly into the other woman's. She pulled the overcoat around herself as she stood,  
"I'm Belle..." the woman stated, a concerned smile on her lips. They stood in silence for a moment, as Ruby's gaze travelled around her features,  
"Ruby." she replied.   
Belle rested her hand onto Ruby's shoulder, and smiled genuinely,  
"the camp isn't far..." she turned slowly, stepping forward in the hopes that she would be followed. Ruby looked down herself, and then around, realising once again the situation she had gotten into. A hand reached into her vision, petite fingers covered in brown leather spread out towards her own as they pinned the overcoat tightly to her flesh. Releasing one hand from its grip she rested it gently onto Belle's, her pale indignant skin contrasting against the fine material.


	2. The Warrior

They approached the camp, still firmly holding onto one another. An exotic looking woman dressed in a foreign warrior's garment, which fit perfectly over her hardy stature, squatted over an unlit camp-fire in the centre - snapping together two pieces of flint.   
She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder towards the two women as they entered the camp ground, noticing the frightened looking young woman covered in grime and cuts, her hair ragged and smothered with twigs and leaves, desperately holding together Belle's overcoat. She place the flint down and turned to stand towards them, examining the stranger's frail body quaking beneath the thick linen.

"this is Mulan." Belle stopped before her, attempting to release their hands, but Ruby quickly entwined their fingers together instead.   
"A pleasure." Mulan smirked, keeping sturdy eye contact with the young woman.   
Ruby's eyes darted around the encampment; a well build make-shift shelter was placed inside hefty shrubbery, inside was a single sheet with a knapsack spread upon it. Mulan followed Ruby's eye line,  
"It's a little cosy" she smiled "but we manage somehow." she turned to face Belle, replacing the smile with a puzzled expression.  
"Um... Yes. This is Ruby. I was examining the track marks nearby, when I came across her..."  
"I see..." She looked Ruby up and down, noticing the lack of attire as her bare feet buried themselves into the soft bark, and the dirt on her exposed pieces of flesh rippled in the sunlight.   
"there's a river just there" she spoke delicately, slowly raising her arm to point through the mass of trees to their right, "and I'll get you a pair of breeches now." She walked over to their shelter and began searching through the knapsack. Ruby studied Belle as she watched Mulan, and jumped a little when she turned to look at her. Belle smiled softly, and looked into her eyes, which still shimmered with confusion.  
"I have a spare shirt, I'll bring it to you once I've had a little word with Mulan. Are you okay to get to the river alone? It's right through there, you won't miss it" Her voice was so gentle, it mesmerised her, she felt safe when she spoke, and that somehow they had crossed paths before...   
She nodded in response, and reluctantly released the grasp on Belle's hand, who turned and walked towards their shelter, shooting a glance back at Ruby as she left.

She pulled both her arms together, and wrapped the overcoat tightly around her chest. Looking down on herself with shame, she clenched her brow and fists and began walking in the direction of the river.

Mulan pulled a clean pair of dark breeches from the knapsack and held them out towards Belle, shining a smile up at her as she leant against the side of the shelter staring through the trees to where Ruby had ventured. Belle looked down, taking the breeches and kneeling beside Mulan as she threw a couple of books and clothing back inside the bag, stopping to pass a long red shirt over as well.  
"where do you think she came from?" spoke Belle quietly, as though Ruby was still within earshot,  
"I'm unsure. There are no towns for miles in every direction from here..." Mulan responded, shutting the knapsack and pushing it away.   
"But wherever she came from, she is very lucky."  
"Yes, I suppose. Although we don't know how she got all the way out here. Maybe she knows something of the beast."  
"Maybe. But she seems very fragile right now, I shall go and find something for us to eat." Mulan strode confidently towards the campfire, picking up a sheathed katana which stood balanced against a tree stump, and a few coiled pieces of rope, and fastened them onto her sides.   
"I will not be long." she smiled again as she glanced at Belle, then paced off into the forest. 

Belle lay the breeches and shirt over her forearm and lifted herself. She stepped through the camp in the direction of the river, passing a mass of trees and shrubbery, until she heard the trickle of water hitting gently against rocks.   
She slowed, not wanting to frighten the young woman, and peered through the branches to find a suitable place to put the clothing.   
As she pushed an array of leaves aside with her arm she stood transfixed at the sight before her.   
Ruby stood in the clear water, her back towards Belle. She ran her hands through her hair slowly, continuing down her face in a swift motion, and down onto her bare chest.   
She crouched down and splashed more of the river onto herself, sparkling as it bounced against her soft flesh.   
Belle swallowed hard, unable to stop herself, though she soon realised what she was doing and quickly placed the clothing down beside the river.   
She stumbled, and fled back through the trees.   
Ruby looked around, hearing twigs snapping and bushes rustling erratically, then noticed the neatly spread out breeches and shirt along a nearby rock.


	3. The Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Set in the enchanted forest before the curse.

Ruby entered the camp, twisting the water out of her shimmering bronze hair, her damp body clinging to the fresh cloth.   
Belle did not look up from her crusty old book as she sat stiffly within the shelter, eyes determined to take in every last letter. Silently, Ruby stepped towards her, and lowered herself to sit behind Belle, her tenuous legs spread out, relaxing in the bark.  
"thank you." she uttered, turning her head to see Belle at the corner of her sight,  
"hm?" she murmured in response, promptly turning a page in her book and shifting a little to examine the text more closely.  
"for the clothing." Ruby replied coyly, picking pieces of the floor from the soft cotton shirt.  
"ah. yes. no problem." answered Belle briskly. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, as Belle became less tense she slowly moved to take a glance at Ruby, sat quietly against the shrubbery, hair glimmering, skin still shining with wetness. She was running her slender fingers along the ground, gathering a small pile of miscellaneous foliage which she delicately topped with a tiny red berry. Her cheekbones protruded and cast a slight shadow beneath themselves, and her lips shined in their fullness as the daylight brought out all the detail within her pure white flesh. Belle inspected her length, her body steady beneath the baggy shirt, breeches tightly fixed to her shapely thighs, bare feet lay comfortably on one another...  
"shoes..." Sputtered Belle, Ruby turned to look at her, immediately connecting eye to eye. The shock of her bright hazel eyes hitting her jolted her back a little, not realising how close she had been,  
"we need to get you some shoes..." she continued nervously, moving herself a little further into the shelter and pulling her knees up to her chest. The trudging of boots sounded from the forest close by,

"Mulan!" Belle exclaimed excitedly, quickly jostling onto her feet and marching towards her as she appeared from the trees, a rabbit in either hand, dangled by their hind legs. Belle relieved one of them from her and held it awkwardly by its scruff as they walked towards the camp site together.  
"Well... a pleasant welcoming my dear, has something happened?" grinned Mulan, passing glances between her and Ruby who was still sat by the shelter.  
"No! no, of course not! just..." she searched her thoughts for words "...hungry?" she questioned, laying the rabbit carefully down beside the camp-fire.   
"in a couple of hours the sun will be setting, I shall prepare the food and after we have eaten we will get ready to leave." spoke Mulan, a more serious tone to her voice. Belle nodded in response.

"Leave?" Ruby asked, tearing her eyes away from the small limp carcass spread callously along the floor, the smell of fresh meat emanating into her nostrils, sending waves of frenzy through her veins, her mouth filling with saliva as Mulan took it's body and began preparing it before her. Belle knelt, hitting together two pieces of flint over a pile of fresh twigs and dry grass,  
"yes" Belle replied, sending a spark flying onward, "last night was the first of three full moons, and there have been sightings of the Wolf around these areas. Have you not heard...?"  
Ruby looked down, pinning her hands together nervously, the noise of the rabbit's skin being peeled from its muscle echoing through her ears, the scent of its uncooked meat becoming increasingly delectable,  
"yes... I think... I heard rumours..." she managed, her jaw beginning to vibrate with desperation,  
"these are no rumours. the Wolf was here last night." spoke Mulan sternly, expertly preparing the meat.  
"... but... how would you... how can you... be certain?" Ruby's mind was filling, her throat dry and overflowing with hunger, her body solid, forcing herself not to jump forth and tear them all to pieces.   
"there are tracks nearby." Belle replied, the fire steadily growing beneath her breath.   
"it is what we are here for." Mulan remarked,  
"we're not just camping out in the middle of nowhere for the scenery, you know" Belle giggled, crossing her legs and spinning to face Ruby, the heat from the fire rising up her back.

"hunters." whispered Ruby. Looking at Mulan, her katana strapped to her waist, her thick armour covering her most vital organs, her robust hands pulling apart the rabbit's body like it meant nothing, the determined look in her eyes...   
She looked at Belle, who smiled back at her when she noticed, her hair flashed with pieces of amber at each flicker of the fire, her gentle cheeks, her round eyes, all her subtle features glowing.   
Her neck... so pure and fresh... her flesh... so pale and innocent... her thighs... her chest... her lips...   
Ruby found herself leaning forward inspecting Belle from the distance, she looked down to see her hands pressed into the ground, her fingers clenching the dirt.   
She winced... the thud and slight splatter of the first tiny body as it was dropped onto a rock... The tear of the second tiny body as it was flayed... her eyes lifted... it's body limp and lifeless... blood trailing sensually between the crevices of the rock... it's tenderness ready and waiting... Belle's eyes burned into Ruby. 

"are... are you alright?" she spoke, hesitantly, watching Ruby with her mouth gaping open, her tongue playing with the edges of her teeth, her eyes glistening with concentration.

A rush of adrenaline shot through her bones, Ruby sprung to her feet and sped off into the trees. Mulan and Belle looked on in astonishment.


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Set in the enchanted forest before the curse.

The ground convulsed beneath her feet, bursting out in every direction as she raced through the forest, throwing herself around and under the foliage, not hesitating to launch herself through thistles and sharp branches. Her breath harsh and fast, her heart roaring against her ribs, she threw herself down a bank and collapsed hard against the filth. She writhed and twisted, body tormented with a flurry of feelings.   
Hunger. Pain. Exhaustion. Fear.   
Her senses attacked with an army of smells and noises. Wind slamming into the leaves, sending them into a mad panic. Birds screeching and chuckling amongst themselves. Small animals scurrying around, each step pounding ever louder into her skull. The smell of dirt. The smell of warm flesh. The smell of blood. The sound of footsteps...   
She fell to her feet, and floundered further into the woods. The memory of raw meat inviting her teeth to chatter. Her bones began to ache, to strain against one another. Her skin began to spasm and adjust. Her face began to pulse and throb, spreading an agonising sensation throughout. She collapsed onto her knees, the pain becoming unbearable. The sound of her own heartbeat smothered the commotion around her. She pulled at her face, attempting to escape her own body, and lets out a terrorized scream.  
***

A Howl arises from deeper within the woods, Belle and Mulan pace through the foliage, Mulan using her katana to shred it before them. Belle whips her flint against a trunk and sets a torch alight. She holds it forward to attempt to light the way of Mulan's passage. She looks up between the trees, the light of the full moon casting bright shards through the branches, dancing around them as they proceed. She holds onto Mulan's cloak, finding a shred of comfort.   
"wait." she whispers. Mulan stops instantly and turns to reveal the determined look on her face,   
"her tracks stop here." she feels the ground then lifts herself to look down a deep embankment.  
"we must expect the worst, Belle. The Wolf is out, and we need to be very cautious. What does your book state about the first few hours of nightfall?" Mulan queries, Belle stands silent for a moment, considering what was just said,   
"um..." she jolts, and hands the torch to Mulan's free hand. She swings her bag around and drops it to the ground, she reaches inside and pulls out the same old crusty book she had been trying to distract herself with earlier, fanning through the pages she puts her hand on a specific part...  
"it reads;  
The time immediately after being awakened, the Wolf is dazed and ravenous, it's senses are not functioning correctly and it finds great difficulty in locating its prey.   
The Wolves, if in a pack, tend to stick close to one another in a hidden location until their confusion is gone, protecting each other if a predator was to approach.  
A lone Wolf in this state is extremely dangerous, and acts completely on impulse.   
On the third night of the full moon, the Beast's strength is at its peak, and the dazed state does not last as long. "  
"then we must act immediately. Tonight may be our last chance to..."  
"look!" Belle exclaimed, pointing at the bank, a deep trail embedded into its length "she must have fallen! we need to help her, she could be hurt!"  
"Belle..." Mulan said calmly, pulling her around by her shoulder "if the Wolf is as close as it sounded, then she is most likely already gone..."  
Belle's eyes welled with wetness "What would you do if that was me out there? or Aurora?" She shook her head,  
"You would never just... stop looking!"  
"Belle...We have only just met this young woman..."  
"So?! everyone deserves somebody to look out for them, she must be so frightened!" A tear streamed down her cheek.  
***

She wobbled with each step, her legs relearning how to walk. The forest span around her in a whirl of colours and sound, she tried to concentrate on her paws.   
***

"Come. We'll go around. You will get hurt if we go down the same route she took." Mulan slashed at the branches beside them, and shone the torch before her as she marched. Belle regained a hold of her cloak, and followed.

***

She tried to make sense of the noises around her, and snuffled at the air, attempting to separate the mixture of smells. Hunger boiled behind her fangs, her entire body rumbled beneath her fur. She set into a full sprint, her legs still not completely stable as she faltered against a tree, the movement of the forest making her sick. As she sprung up again she looked through the tornado of colours and saw living movement. She pounced.

***  
Finally reaching the bottom of the bank Belle rushed to the where the trail led, following it further into the woods. Mulan hurried behind, holding her sword at the ready. Belle stopped suddenly. Frozen on the spot. As Mulan approached, a hint of sorrow arose on her face. A pair of breeches and a long red shirt were torn and splayed along the ground, shred completely apart. Belle fell to her knees and caressed a piece of the shirt with the tips of her fingers, more tears escaping her eyes. Mulan bowed her head.  
"No..." Belle whimpered, and pulled the shirt to her chest. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.  
"No..." She said, surprised. "This isn't right..."  
"It isn't." Mulan agreed, "But my dear... we are in danger and must..."  
"No! This isn't right!" Belle stood, pushing the shirt towards Mulan, which she took carefully from her grasp,  
"There is no blood!"  
***  
She chased the small animal, in every direction, her eyes fooling her into believing there were multiple. Saliva sprayed from her tongue as it smacked against her jaw, her eyes wide and starved. Her legs now fully capable of carrying her weight, she flew after it ferociously, narrowly avoiding the obstacles of the forest as she sped through. At full speed, she pulled all of her body onto her hind legs and dug them into the ground, extending them she ascended through the air, front legs outstretched, claws bared. She landed on the creature, and ripped it limb from limb, the crack of its bones, the blood exploding into her mouth, she buried her snout into every last piece.


	5. The Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Set in the enchanted forest before the curse.

A smile grew on Belle's lips, causing one to emerge on Mulan's. She knowingly handed the piece of shirt back to Belle, who took it and held it lovingly to her side.   
"After you m'lady" grinned Belle, stepping aside. Mulan rolled her eyes and grinned back.

***  
Her ears perked up, picking up new sounds, the sound of voices travelling nearby. She lifted her head, snout dripping with blood, teeth bare, eyes dark and sharp. She searched through the sounds to locate them, and crept quickly in the direction she thought it came from.   
Slowing, she spied through a thick layer of foliage, the light disappearing and re-appearing as she prowled past. Her sight still impaired, she could make out two distinct pieces of movement, and crouched lower to the ground, trying to focus.   
The sounds of the two voices blended together, though her hearing had slightly improved. They stopped, and so did she, watching them as they surveyed the area.  
"Did you hear something?" whispered Mulan, pulling Belle to her side,  
"What did you hear?" She replied,  
"I am unsure... Just... Movement." She narrowed her eyes and pushed the torch around them, searching through the darkness.

Ruby crept closer, sticking to the shadows, as Mulan turned her back to look one direction, Ruby moved nearer in the other. Her eyesight began to become clearer, making out a variation of different colours upon the two humans. Clothing. A flame.   
"We should continue" Mulan speculated cautiously. Belle tightened her grip on the cloak and followed Mulan as she crept onwards, blindly looking around, her heart pounding with fear.

Fear. Sweat. Flesh. 

Ruby steadied, readying herself for her prey. She ran her long rough tongue around the wet blood on her lower jaw, and brought her weight back onto her hind legs. She sprinted a few steps, creating a series of pounds on the earth, and launched herself towards the two. 

On hearing the pounds, Mulan span around, and shoved Belle out of the way, throwing her off balance and sending her tumbling into shrubbery.  
Ruby flew towards Mulan, her claws reflecting the light of the moon, her body igniting as it passed through a shard of light,  
Mulan readied herself, quickly moving her feet to support the impact, and held her sword out lengthways towards the oncoming danger.   
Ruby came down hard, the katana's blade ripping into her paws as she crushed it beneath her, forcing Mulan to the floor, the only thing between her face and the razor sharp teeth crashing towards it was pushing into the Beast's neck, barely damaging the surface of its solid exterior. Mulan used all her strength to push against the Wolf, one hand being cut deeply into as she forced herself to maintain the small distance between herself and certain death.

"STOP!" Belle screamed at the top of her lungs, using all the breath she could muster. Her face drenched in tears and distraught, she clambered out from the shrubbery, her shirt ripping on each branch, leaving behind a trickle of blood where it tore into her skin. Ruby turned sharply at the scream, alarmed by its shrillness, and saw Belle falling forward, staring straight into her eyes. Her sight cleared, and she could make out every detail , her skin, so tender and pale, her eyes, so deep and blue, her lips...

A large impact landed on Ruby's chest, Mulan's feet kicked her off to the side. She fumbled onto her feet, teeth no longer bared, eyes looking through the oncoming attack to the soft beauty behind.   
Mulan ran at full pace, raised her sword above her head and began to lower it atop the Beast's skull.  
"NO!" Another loud shriek sounded from Belle, this time freezing them both in their positions. There was silence. Mulan kept the sword where she stopped, a few inches above Ruby's brow.   
Nobody moved, not even the wind.   
Complete silence shrouded them, as they all stood stiffly in place.

The Wolf cowered, and sprinted back into the woods. 

 

Collecting herself, Belle slowly moved towards Mulan,   
"what are you doing?" she sobbed, glaring at the back of her hair, tied tightly together and flowing down her neck. Breaking herself from her rigid form, Mulan slid the katana back inside it's sheath and turned to face her.  
"I was protecting us. It would have killed us both if I had not." she responded,  
"that is not what we're here for... this all would have been for nothing if you had killed it then" she exclaimed.  
They paused. Belle ran her fingers through her hair stressfully and span around, staring into the darkness.  
Mulan's sight travelled slowly from the tips of Belle's fingers, clenched on the hair at the back of her head, down to the nape of her neck, exposed as the bronze locks were pulled over a shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut, and bowed her head.  
"I apologise." she fell on one knee, head still lowered. Belle looked behind, then down, seeing Mulan kneeling towards her. Her face untensed, and she slowly lowered herself to the same height. Tenderly, she touched the tips of her fingers beneath Mulan's chin and lifted it slowly.   
She smiled, looking into Mulan's eyes, so firmly shut they shivered under their tightness.

"No, I'm sorry." She spoke softly. Mulan loosened herself, and opened her eyes. Surprised at how close Belle's face was to her own she inhaled, her stomach winding itself into knots.   
"We should head back. I don't think it's fair to go running after it after all that just happened." still smiling, Belle backed off, leaving Mulan knelt on the cold hard ground, benumbed in her position. She pulled her knapsack from the shrubbery she had previously landed inside and looked over at the warrior, who stared where Belle's eyes were just a few moments ago.  
"... Mulan?" she stuttered, tilting her head in worry. She shot to her feet,  
"yes." she spoke sternly, looking around, "this way." she started in the direction they came from.   
Belle followed closely behind, getting a hold of her cloak as it drifted behind her.


	6. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Set in the enchanted forest before the curse.

Mulan sat on the tree stump, alert all through the night, guarding Belle as she slept cosily beside the camp-fire. Every now and again she threw a piece of dry wood from a pile she had collected onto the flame. She examined Belle, head resting on her knapsack, small white hands cusped around herself. Her face lit up with every flicker of the fire, amber and white dancing around her features, leaving shadows behind themselves as they fled. Her eyes, so tranquil in her rest, so calming. Mulan sighed, and looked up at the bright full moon, she didn't expect to see any sign of the Wolf again tonight, as it would soon be sunrise so it would probably be finding a place to hide. She stood, unfastened her katana from her waist and sat on the ground before the stump. She placed the sword along her thighs, and lay her hand upon it, her other hand outspread on the ground, covered in a blood stained cloth. She closed her eyes.

Belle rubbed at her eyes, the light of dawn emerging through the trees above. She lay still, unmoving, as she stared into Ruby's face, filthy and covered in blood. She lay asleep, curled up - completely naked, body barely a few inches from her own.   
She silently lifted her hand, and slowly moved a lock of hair from Ruby's eyes, running it up and over the side of her head, revealing her skin, so vulnerable and dirty.   
Her lips, so red and beautiful, moving slightly under her breath. She instinctively stroked her fingertips down Ruby's cheek, her entire body pulsing with happiness at seeing her again. Ruby awakened at the feel of Belle's touch and she immediately found herself looking straight into her shining blue eyes. They lay with one another a few moments, inspecting the details on each other's faces, Belle's fingers still steady on Ruby's cheekbone.

A shadow towered above them, Mulan lay her cloak down over Ruby's exposed body.  
"Glad to see that you are okay... We suspected the worst." she spoke, a puzzled edge in her voice.  
Ruby averted her eyes towards the muscular figure, stood behind Belle, hair shivering slightly in the breeze. Reality dawned on her, and she sat up sharply, disregarding the long cloak and looking down her body, again covered in dirt and blood. Shame flooded through her, she clasped the edges of the cloak and drew it around herself, knees curled up beneath her chin. She remained, protected by the layer of dark material across her embarrassment.   
Belle sat up, eyes trapped onto the frail woman's face, who's despair emanated through every bone. She fell forth, and clasped her arms around Ruby's shoulders, holding onto her tightly. Ruby cowered beneath her, comforted slightly. Uncontrollably, tears began to stream down her cheeks, weakened, she let her body relax under the weight, and they slumped to the floor together, Belle's arms firmly crossed behind Ruby's neck.

Mulan bowed her head, seeing the scene unfold in front of her. Her heart ached a little at the emotion Belle showed to this girl they had just met the previous day. She swallowed, and shook herself, looking down at the dry blood encrusting her palm together. She went to speak, but on seeing Belle's body encompassing Ruby's on the ground, both immobilised with affection, she decided against her interruption, and proceeded to the river to clean her wound.

They lay together, silent, for a long period of time, whilst Ruby's tears streamed down her face, dampening her cold ragged hair.   
Belle lifted herself and avoided eye contact, not wanting to cause any more humiliation. She stared at her collarbone, so refined and solid, her chest pulsing as her lungs struggled against it.   
Ruby's tears slowed, and her sobbing calmed.   
Belle's eyes drifted slowly up to meet Ruby's, as they already stared back, darting from one eye to the other, she looked deeply - lovingly - into Belle's soul.  
Glistening with tears, her eyes hypnotised Belle, twisting her gut and warming her veins.  
Her throat dried, and she caught her breath in her heart.   
Ruby lay flat on her back, tranquil and gorgeous, cloak fallen slightly, revealing her toned stomach and the skin between her breasts, she caressed her palms around Belle's cheeks, and lifted her head off the ground, the movement removing the cloak from her shoulders, exposing her full perfect chest.

Their lips pressed together.  
The tender wetness of Ruby's dampening Belle's.  
Belle relaxed into the kiss, weighing down onto Ruby, pushing her gently back onto the floor.   
Ruby's slender fingers glided through Belle's hair and to the back of her head.  
She pulled them more into one another.  
Their bodies warmed against each other, Belle's beginning to shake with lust.  
Their mouths moved together, stable and synchronised.

The kiss hardened.  
Their lips moving together faster, more passionately.  
Belle rose her hand onto Ruby's neck, her skin so smooth and inviting.

A voice sounded from the edge of the camp,

'I... I found you...'

Belle quickly pulled back, Ruby's teeth biting at her lip as she left.

They turned towards the stranger, luscious black hair curled around the top of a lengthy bright white cloak - embossed with floral detail, which flowed over an elegant pale jacket, light brown breeches and tethered leather knee high boots. A bow and a set of arrows strapped to her back, her face so round and innocent.   
'... Snow...' uttered Ruby, a shocked look in her eyes. The woman's face scrunched together, and she flung her hands into it, gloves sounding a slight thud with the force. She turned, her cloak flying around with her, and ran quickly into the woods.


	7. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Set in the enchanted forest before the curse.

Snow ran through the foliage, tears blurring her vision as she pushed aside branches heavy with leaves.   
She burst into the open and stumbled over a rock, pushing her arms out to cushion herself as she tumbled, she collapsed all of her weight onto a solid leather figure, forcing them both off a ledge and landing painfully into a shallow river.   
Mulan shoved the stranger off her and assembled herself, leaving the woman lay pathetically, her beautiful gown drenched immediately with cold water. She instantly bent down and wrapped her arms beneath the lady's shoulders, lifting her up and onto her feet. Snow wobbled, face still tight with despair, and foundered backwards, sitting herself uncomfortably against the rugged edge of stone.   
Mulan, unnoticed, stood awkwardly inspecting her, then strode over to sit by her side. Snow enveloped her face into her hands, and cried hard, the sounds of a woman's sob pinching through Mulan's ears. When she eventually calmed herself, she dropped her hands lazily, and stared into the stream.  
"Hello." spoke Mulan, watching the clouds move above them. Snow turned quickly, almost shocked at the presence of somebody close by.

Ruby sat confidently, cloak casually slumped along one half of her body, shooting encouraging glances at Belle, who sat stiffly, avoiding connecting their eyes.  
"who was that?" she blushed, staring at the burnt out wood inside the camp-fire  
"... Snow." She hushed, averting her eyes and pulling the cloak onto herself fully, her sensuality leaving, and being replaced by a clear look of guilt. "my partner..."  
"I see." Belle coughed, a terrible feeling churning in her chest.   
They sat in silence, as they were accustomed.   
Belle's annoyance rose inside her, guilty for the poor woman who disappeared into the woods because of something she had caused, and a little broken that she had been allowed to feel the way she did.  
"and does she know?" she questioned abruptly,  
"she does now." she replied,  
"no. I mean, does she know about your curse."  
Ruby's head jolted up, face plastered with fear. Belle continued sitting in annoyance, not making any movement to look in her direction.

"Ruby!" An old woman tumbled out from the trees, clutching a crossbow as she jogged. A wide smile appeared on Ruby's cheeks and she stood excitedly, ensuring the cloak was firmly shut. They met, and held each other tight,  
"Granny..." Ruby smiled.  
"oh Ruby, I thought we'd really lost you this time." She pushed Ruby back to look into her face, wetting her thumb she rubbed it roughly along her cheek. "You're filthy." she smirked. Ruby, still shining a genuine innocence through her expression, giggled quietly. Granny looked over her shoulder towards Belle, then around the camp.  
"where's Snow gone now? you know, I can never keep up with that girl." As she spoke, a rustling sounded to their side, and Mulan emerged from the leaves, followed by a depressed looking Snow.  
"Speaking of the little whippet, you need to learn to wait for your elders, my legs aren't quite as lean and mean as yours you know... are you alright dear?" She looked concerned, noticing Snow's outfit completely wet from head to toe, then glared at Ruby. "I think I'll leave you girls to your own devices now that I know you're safe" She teetered over to the centre, and huffed a sigh of relief as she sat upon the tree stump and introduced herself to Belle and Mulan, shaking their hands and beginning nattering. 

Ruby glanced over at Snow, stood lonesome at the edge of the camp, hair flat and unhappy under the weight of its wetness. Snow watched her approach, and pushed back tears from pouring out of her again. Ruby stood directly in front of her, looking lovingly into her eyes.  
"Why?" Snow shivered, despair shooting through her skin "I was looking for you... like I always do... "  
They looked tensely into each other's eyes,  
"You must have known I was coming" her bottom lip quivered, "I always find you." she closed her eyes, releasing trapped tears.   
Ruby went to touch her hand, and Snow refrained, taking a step back.  
"I love you..." Ruby sobbed. Snow stayed quiet, silent tears endlessly flooding her face.  
"It's the third night of the full moon..." She reached for her again, Snow crossed her arms and looked away,  
"I need you... I'm scared..." She dropped her head, face distressed as she thought through everything that could happen if Snow wasn't to be there for her tonight...   
Snow inspected her, heart racing with sorrow. She reached out and took Ruby's hand in hers. 

Belle, trying to listen to the conversation over the top of Granny's ramblings, picked up a few words, and watched their body language. She hung her head as they hugged one another, fiddling with her gloves.   
They walked towards the group, Snow striding as she led Ruby along behind her, suddenly awakened with confidence and frustration.   
They crouched beside Granny, Mulan watched them intently, noticing the hurt in Belle's eyes, and locked her jaw into place.  
"Apparently these nice girls have been tracking you as well Ruby! aren't you the popular one" Granny proclaimed,  
"She knows?" answered Snow, staring directly at Belle, who awkwardly adjusted her position. Mulan glared straight back at her.  
"We have been tracking her for a while now." she spoke,  
"Why? Are you hunters? Because if you are, I warn you now, you'll find an arrow between your girlfriend's eyes."  
Mulan rose, unsheathing a part of her sword, it's sharpness threatening as it glimmered with solid silver. Snow smiled eagerly and stood, quickly pulling her bow around, loading an arrow and directing it at Belle's stunned little face.  
"Let's see who's shot lands first shall we." she smirked  
"Ladies! Ladies!" Granny stood between their weapons, "Please! can Granny have one day without all this angst floating around her?!"  
"Of course. Because we're leaving. C'mon Rubes." Snow grabbed Ruby by the arm,  
"wait!" Belle shouted, "we can help you."  
"help with what exactly?" Snow turned, sending a piercing look towards her, "help to take advantage of Ruby? Because I assure you, I can do that perfectly well on my own." She responded sarcastically. Belle blushed, Snow's eyes penetrating her skull.  
"We tracked the Yaoguai also - a prince cursed to live inside the body of a beast, and helped him to recover his human form.' Mulan spoke steadily, hand still clasped on the handle of her sword. "we mean you no harm." she slid the blade back into its sheath, and looked empathetically at Ruby, who was knelt, Snow's hand gripping onto her lower arm, attempting to make her stand without using force. Ruby looked on, contemplating the situation, and whether or not she could trust these strangers.  
"and what leads you to believe that we need your help?" Snow snapped,  
"wouldn't you like the chance to be able to control when you change, and remember what happens when you do?" Belle started, speaking directly to Ruby, ignoring the burning of Snow's eyes. Ruby's head pricked up, astounded by her words.   
"and you know how we can make that possible?" Granny leaned forth, eager for an explanation.  
"I might... It's just..." she stuttered, "complicated..."  
"Great plan. Let's go." Snow impatiently tugged at Ruby's arm, growing increasingly agitated the more she'd resist.  
"Belle has a connection with the Dark One." stated Mulan,   
"and why am I not surprised?" Snow laughed, tightening her hold on Ruby, limp within her grasp.  
"what sort of a connection?" Ruby looked towards them, intrigued.   
"he is infatuated with her." Mulan's eyes drooped down, feeling Belle's humiliation.  
"well, aren't you the little sex magnet." Snow chuckled.  
Granny interrupted, "But, I don't understand, how can he help us? and he wouldn't do it for nothing, surely... I've been around many years, and have never heard a single nice thing about that man."  
"... that's where it would get complicated..." Belle mumbled.  
"whatever happens, I just want Ruby to be safe, and this doesn't sound like a very safe plan to me." Snow proclaimed,  
"Neither does disappearing into the woods with tonight being the third full moon." Mulan remarked.  
"and I suppose you have a plan for that as well?"  
"Yes."  
"of course you do." Snow sighed, exhaustion beginning to show.  
"I set up a trap just north of here, we were planning on luring the Werewolf towards it and waiting until morning for them to change back, but if you are willing... then we could still proceed with this." she asked Ruby, tentatively.  
"a trap? luring? I don't trust you at all. There are many people wanting to capture her, to turn her in for gold. I refuse to risk her life for - "  
"Okay." Ruby answered.


End file.
